


Призрачный подкат

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Никто и никогда не раскрывает свои секреты в первую встречу.





	

Они встретились, когда Робби проезжал мимо небольшой потасовки супергероя и уличного воришки. Дело было в Лос-Анджелесе, что уже заставило его удивиться – Мстители сюда вообще не заглядывали, как и уличные супергерои, предпочитавшие тусоваться в Адской Кухне в Нью-Йорке, мутанты так и вовсе не покидали границ Сан-Франциско, а потому вероятность встретить здесь какого-то безумца-супергероя, решившего поспасать старушечьи сумки от внезапной кражи, была крайне мала. Однако вот она: прекрасная девчонка в синем платье с желтой молнией на груди, отчаянно отвешивающая люлей засранцу из очередной мелкой банды.

– Тебя помочь? – Робби остановил машину прямо напротив драки и дружелюбно распханул дверцу переднего сидения. Не то чтобы он был таким крутым мачо, который с легкостью мог подкатить к любой цыпочке, просто это был первый раз, когда он встретил в Лос-Анджелесе настоящего супергероя. После Джонни Блейза, конечно, который пытался убить его в их первую встречу.

– Сама уже справилась! – девчонка одной рукой держала парня за воротник и отпустила его с такой легкостью, как будто у нее в руках был букет цветов или ваза. Неудачливый воришка завалился на асфальт да так и остался там лежать без сознания. – Но ты можешь вызвать копов, чтобы они забрали вот этого вот, – она легонько пнула парня в плечо.

– Уже, – солгал Робби. Он знал, что парень очнется раньше, чем приедут копы, точно так же как знал, что надолго его в участке не задержат – кража сумочек, или на чем его там засекла эта бравая супергероиня, – не тот уровень преступности, о котором беспокоятся в Ист-Сайде.

– Тогда, быть может, тебя подвести? Я Робби, кстати, Робби Рейес.

– Мисс Марвел, – подходя к машине, отрапортовала девчонка. Робби был наслышан о Мисс Марвел от своего брата Гейба и, честно говоря, представлял себе её немного иначе. Как минимум блондинкой ростом под сто восемьдесят, и уж точно не девочкой-подростком. Заметив его сомнения, новоявленная Мисс Марвел закатила глаза и, крайне выразительно хлопнув дверцей машины, гордо пошла прочь пешком, причем довольно быстро.

– Эй! – вдарив по газам, закричал Робби и, нагнав за секунды, снизил скорость и медленно покатил рядом, открыв окно переднего сидения. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть, просто...

– Просто ты думал, что Мисс Марвел рассекает по небу в черном купальнике, её золотистые волосы развеваются на ветру, а прекрасные голубые глаза сияют на солнце, – оттарабанила девчонка уже, похоже, привычные ей претензии со стороны.

– Я не очень разбираюсь в супергероях, – честно признался Робби. – Мой брат в этом шарит куда лучше, всё, что я знаю, слышал от него. Так что прости, если сказал что-то не то.

– Слушай, а тебе вообще какое дело? – девчонка неожиданно остановилась, и ему пришлось вдавить в пол педаль тормоза. Машина дико завизжала, и под этот визг в мысли Робби ворвался голос, который он предпочел бы не слышать никогда: "Давай, Робби, скажи, что ты буквально горишь, как хочешь её трахнуть".  
"Завали хлебало, Илай!" – сохраняя каменное выражение лица, мысленно послал его Робби. Мисс Марвел или как её там, всё это время с вызовом смотревшая на него и ждавшая ответа, не выдержав, хлопнула его по плечу. Сначала Робби это показалось совершенно нормальным, но как только он понял, что их разделяло полметра пассажирского сидения, чуть ли не подскочил вверх и с удивлением уставился на девчонку. И на её руку, медленно втягивавшуюся обратно и принимавшую нормальное состояние.

– Нихрена себе! – только и смог что выдохнуть Робби. – Охрененно!

– Ага, – она облокотилась об открытое окно. – Так какое тебе до меня дело, Робби Рейес?

– У нас в Лос-Анджелесе не так много супергероев, если ты ещё не заметила... – он начал издалека, потому что сам не мог точно понять, что именно заставило его остановить машину. "Она горяча, Робби, я ведь вижу все твои мысли, грязный ты ублюдок", – голос Илая в его голове якобы раскрывал глаза на правду, но Робби не хотел его слушать. Этому сатанисту нельзя было доверять ни в каких вопросах, особенно если речь заходила о знакомствах с девчонками.

– Просто хотел помочь, – пожал плечами Робби, стараясь игнорировать голос Илая. "Ох, поглядите на него, сама доброта!"

– Добрый самаритянин, значит, – с пониманием кивнула Мисс Марвел и неожиданно запрыгнула на переднее сидение прямо через окно. – Ну, хорошо! Я приехала в гости к подруге, она живёт в Санта-Монике, знаешь, как туда добраться?

– Конечно! – с улыбкой отозвался Робби, чувствуя себе невероятным победителем. – Домчу быстрее ветра! Так ты, значит, Мисс Марвел? Мне тебя так и называть, или, быть может, у тебя есть имя?

– Мисс Марвел, ага, – игнорируя его попытки вызнать правду, отозвалась девчонка. – А ты, значит, простой парень Робби Рейес, который в свободное время работает супергеройским такси?

– Ага, – выруливая на эстакаду, хмыкнул Робби. – Совершенно простой.


End file.
